Iesu Krisuto no Chi
by Kumon
Summary: Gojyo's hair reminds Hakkai of blood. but...what else? Second Chapter added. Sanzo mulls over changes in the group and Hakkai fights with his new found beliefs.
1. Iesu Kurisuto no chi: Christ's blood

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Iesu Kurisuto no Chi  
It was a sunny Sunday afternoon and the Sanzo-ikkou had decided to spend the day shopping at a nearby bazaar. Goku had rushed to the nearest ramen cart and Sanzo was trying to decide which cigarette brand to buy. Gojyo ambled around until he found Hakkai at a little used bookstore and he seemed to be engrossed in an old book. The half-breed stealthy stepped up behind the ex- teacher. "Hey Hakkai, find something interesting?"  
  
No respond. The kappa tried a different approach, "Oi Schatz, show a little sign of life!" The brunette finally looked up. "Oh, sorry Gojyo, I didn't hear you," he paused to show Gojyo the book he was reading. "It's just this book...it reminds me of my childhood." Gojyo inspected the book; it was an old bible. Ah sou ka! Hakkai had said he had been raised in a catholic orphanage. His curiosity now satisfied, Gojyo left to get some lunch.  
  
That evening, the group compared the items they had bought. Goku held up his bag proudly, "I bought three dozen meat buns, ten mochi balls, and eight apples!" Gojyo chuckled, "Well saru, that should last you about ten minutes." Goku was about to remark to being called a saru but Sanzo stopped him. "Hakkai, did you buy the first aid supplies?"  
  
The brunette nodded, "Yes, I bought enough for a month...unless we get in a really bad fight again." The red-head tapped the book in Hakkai's lap. "Seems you bought something else too, huh." Hakkai looked down with a faintly grim look on his face. "Oh, yeah..."  
  
Gojyo noticed his friend's melancholy respond but decided it wasn't any of his business. "Hey monk, did you buy anything good for us?" Sanzo snorted, "If you mean fresh fruits and vegetables than no, if you mean beer and cigarettes then yes." The redhead helped himself to a can of sake, "You sure do know how to keep us healthy."  
  
Supper was soon started. Goku began to empty his bag of food in record time while Gojyo gorged himself on silver octopus. Being a kappa, he could practically live on just that stuff! Sanzo drank quietly while Hakkai... had decided to pass up eating and read instead. At that point though, no one thought anything about his engrossment in that old bible...  
  
It was the dead of night. Gojyo had been lying half-awake for three hours. What was wrong? He reluctantly sat up and received his answer: Hakkai was still looking at that bible he had bought. He probably hasn't stopped yet. Knowing something was wrong, he walked over to the brunette and placed a compassionate hand on the stiff shoulder. "Hakkai, it's really late. You should sleep." Upon closer inspection, Gojyo could see that his friend was weeping tears of grief, sadness, and...something else.  
  
Gojyo brought the shuddering brunette in close like a parent to a child, "Hakkai, what's wrong?" Hakkai wiped the water from his eyes and pointed a shaky finger at the page he was reading, "Gojyo, it's...it's..." The book fell to the ground with a thunk as he leaned into the half-breed. The tears escalated again, "how...how could I ever forget my savior!?"  
  
Confused and concerned, Gojyo mustered up the courage and asked: "Hakkai, I...don't know your savior. Would you...explain it to me?" Though still huddled in his friend's arms, Hakkai spoke clearly. "People do evil things and those who sin are punished with death and eternal damnation. But, Jesus Christ, God's son, died for us. The blood he spilt washes away all everyone's sins so no one will ever have to die." He paused to let the message soak in. "Your hair and eyes reminded me of blood. But the only blood I thought of was the blood of those I killed and of Kanan. I never saw the blood my savior gave to save my soul."  
  
His speech now done, Hakkai's simply leaned into the kappa. Wow, Gojyo thought, a stunned look on his face, if Hakkai cared about this Christ so much he must be really great. A thought of his childhood came to Gojyo's mind. "Ne Hakkai, would this Christ love a half-breed like me?" Hakkai looked up into the crimson eyes and smiled. "Yes," he said embracing his friend tighter. "Christ loves everyone who ever lived and he is willing to let you see the eternal joy of heaven if only you believe in him."  
  
Gojyo mused over everything the brunette had told him. If Hakkai believes in Christ I have to at least give him right? He looked into the now warm green eyes. "Say Hakkai, could you tell me more about Christianity?" Hakkai smiled, "Of course..."  
  
"Oi, keep it down a little would ya." The now awake monk pointed to Goku who was sleeping peacefully in his lap. "I don't want the saru to wake up." The two nodded simultaneously not wanting to break this tranquil moment. Hakkai could see that the redhead was exhausted and urged him to lie down, "I'll explain everything in the morning." Gojyo accepted the request and closed his eyes drifting into a peaceful sleep. 


	2. Omoide no Kyokai: Church of memories

Disclaimer: not mine

Sanzo leaned back in his chair obviously fuming. Nothing changed, the Priest assured himself. Hakkai getting that dumb book doesn't mean a thing. Sanzo of course, wanted the group to stay away from the whole God/afterlife thing. It wouldn't help them in their mission. He glared increased as the "born-again" youkai stepped into the room. Hold it, Sanzo thought, wasn't Hakkai brought up around that kind of stuff? And yet, he's acting like it's all new. Ch', Sanzo once again buried himself in his newspaper, not my problem.  
  
Oblivious to the monk's thoughts, Hakkai continued his futile attempt to sedate Goku's appetite with mountains of pancakes. "Oi Hakkai," Gojyo said around his cigarette, "Be careful, or you might lose a finger or two." The healer couldn't help but smile. "Hai," he said while bowing straight-faced. "Domo arigato gozaimasu for your concern, Gojyo-san." "Haak-kaii!!!" Persistent whining and pouting from the saru forced Hakkai to return to his cooking. It was a miracle Goku's head still remained unharmed by certain paper fans.  
  
After cleaning the dishes, Hakkai reached for his coat. "Everyone, I'm going out for a little while, but I'll be back in time to cook lunch. OK?" Receiving no complaints, the green-eyed youkai pulled on his coat and stepped out the door. Gojyo stepped into the room just as the door closed. "Hey Hakkai, what were you..." No brunette in sight. The kappa sighed, "Yare yare Hakkai, trying to go for a walk without inviting me along?" A grin creped up slowly, "Shame on you."  
  
Hakkai fixed his green eyes on the large stone building the old steeple towering overhead. Wow, he thought to himself stepping back a little, are they all this big? Swallowing his uneasiness, he stepped into the church. Not too far behind, the kappa followed stubbornly. So this is where you were going, Hakkai. Gojyo remembered that he had previously showed his willingness to visit a church. He wasn't lying when he said it but... maybe this time he'd just watch from outside.  
  
The pastor stepped up to the pulpit. "Please turn in your hymnal to number 513: _O, How_ _He Loves You and Me_." Hakkai watched as the congregation stood and began to sing. It all seemed so unfamiliar...maybe it was. Deep in the shadows, a voiced laughed mockingly. _Ha!_ _You can't plead ignorance forever Gonou. Sins can't be taken away!_ Forcing himself to ignore the voice, Hakkai simple sang along with the others. Outside, the redhead watched his friend intently and slightly worried. "Hakkai, you seemed to be searching for something...I hope you find it."  
  
Gojyo was a little confused during the sermon which he guessed was about a kind of spiritual armor or something. Surprisingly, Hakkai seemed a little confused too... The service ended and Gojyo laid a hand on his friend's shoulder as he came out. "Eh!?" Hakkai gasped, not expecting the warmth on him. Frowning, the kappa leaned even more on the healer. "C'mon! Am I that scary?" Hakkai finally recognized his friend. "ah gomen nasai Gojyo. I must have been lost in thought."  
  
Gojyo shrugged it off draping his arm around the brunette. "Sa, lets hurry and get back before the saru has a fit." The brunette nodded so the two headed down the street in peaceful but awkward silence leaving Hakkai to combat his demons alone. The healer's head hurt from too much thinking. What's wrong with me? He thought. It's just that that sermon seemed so...  
  
_What?_ A sneering voice from the depths of his head asked. _Haven't you already heard this_ _sermon before? Don't tell me you forgot already. Your memory isn't that poor_. Well, I guess... A thought struck Hakkai's mind like lightning. He looked the being straight on. No, I've never been to church before. I just recently found out about it. You are mistaken. The voice shrunk down noticeably but still held strong. _Just because you can forget doesn't mean the_ _others will_. Hm...this time it was Hakkai's turn to laugh. Those others...are my friends, my family; they have, out of the goodness of their hearts, accepted me for what I am. _How?_ The tiny voiced asked as a last resort. Because, I am not Gonou, I am Hakkai. Hakkai didn't stop there and smiled brightly. This also means, I don't have to suffer the guilt of Cho Gonou anymore...  
  
In the present, the continuous silence was making Gojyo feel kinda guilty. "Look Hakkai, I'm sorry I spied on you like that, OK?" No response. Hakkai must be really mad at me, Gojyo thought. Frustrated, he grabbed Hakkai's wrists forcing him to look at the kappa. "At least say somethin'!" Hakkai finally realized Gojyo was anxiously expecting an answer from him. He blushed slightly, "Um...what was the question?" Gojyo, as much sorry as he was annoyed, put it bluntly. "Are you angry?" He winced slightly as the very grim looking brunette laid a hand on his shoulder. Instead of a punch though, Gojyo felt arms squeezing him tightly as his friend laughed. "Angry? Why I haven't been this happy in a long time." Gojyo eventually returned the hug breathing a sigh of relief. "Good. I was worried that you were really angry with me." Hakkai sympathetically patted his back, "I'm very sorry you worried in vain."  
  
Around noon, Sanzo enter the dining room to find the two had come back and Hakkai had made lunch. He sat at his spot at the table once again behind a newspaper. Nope, Sanzo lit his cigarette, something has changed. Peering beyond his paper, he could clearly see that Hakkai had changed. He was smiling like always, but it was different. Not that he'd admit it, but Sanzo knew he was _truely_ smiling. Also, the kappa seemed to be fighting less heatedly with the saru. The priest could _almost _tolerate it. URASAI! WHACK! WHACK! Almost. With the noise silenced, Sanzo leaned back in his chair practically appearing content. If these were the only changes, he could live with them.  
  
Owari  
  
Kumon: Rei (Thanks) to everyone who reviewed. I appreciated all the suggestions. bows  
  
Kekkon: Kumon is also dedicating this story to Rev. Hobson (his dad) for the original idea for this.  
  
Kumon: Later. 


End file.
